Delusion
by yukimarui
Summary: Delusi. Mana yang akan lebih dulu menghancurkanmu. Imajinasi ataukah kenyataan./ SHO-AI


Delusi. Mana yang akan lebih dulu menghancurkanmu. Imajinasi ataukah kenyataan./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Warning: Sho-ai, Mikanba /?/, angsty, Mikazuki-centric, AU, cemilan pahit, mohon siap tisu di sebelah anda

Recommended song: AIMER – Anata ni Deawanakereba /plis, ini nge-feel banget '-'/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pii...pii...pii..._

Suara dering jam digital yang terletak di atas meja kecil dimana sebuah lampu tidur yang masih menyala itu berdiri, memenuhi seisi ruangan kamar tidur yang luas. Sinar mentari menerobos melalui celah gorden jendela _full_ kaca menerangi bagian-bagian ruangan yang dikenainya. Menciptakan efek keremangan di sekitarnya.

Sebuah sofa panjang berwarna _soft brown_ diletakkan menghadap ke arah jendela, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil berbahan kaca. Tumpukan koran tersusun di atasnya. Dan sebuah cangkir kopi yang isinya masih penuh namun sudah dingin. Terlupakan begitu saja. Di belakangnya, terdapat rak susun berwarna coklat tua yang menempel ke dinding. Beberapa hiasan dan buku bacaan anak-anak terdapat di banyak rak yang dibentuk dengan pola persegi itu—namun yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah hiasan pot kecil dengan bunga matahari mainan. Agak jauh di sebelahnya, sebuah pintu hitam sedikit terbuka. Cahaya dari ruangan itu sedikit menerangi bagian sudut kamar itu. Sebuah kamar mandi mewah. Sedangkan jika melihat ke sisi kiri dinding, terdapat jajaran pintu lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding berwarna _cream_.

 _Pii...pii...pii..._

Dering jam masih saja terdengar. Sebuah gerakan pelan muncul dari gundukan selimut berwarna putih di atas tempat tidur yang berseberangan dengan rak susun. Sebuah tangan melesat dari balik selimut tebal. Menekan tombol yang akan menghentikkan dering jam digital tersebut.

Keheningan memunuhi ruangan. Jam yang kini sudah berhenti berdering menunjukkan pukul 7.02 pada layar hitamnya. Gerakan pelan kembali berasal dari balik selimut, sebelum kain tebal itu perlahan terangkat. Sosok laki-laki yang masih berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Rambutnya yang sewarna gelap langit malam yang diterangi cahaya rembulan itu berantakan. Anak rambut yang tak pernah bisa dia rapikan itu seakan mencuat kemana-mana. Wajah yang biasanya selalu tampan dan sempurna itu kali ini menampakkan celahnya.

Pucat. Dengan pipi yang lebih tirus. Kantung mata yang cukup tebal menghiasi bawah kelopak matanya yang seakan meredup itu. Permata sapphire yang memiliki kelainan dwi warna sangat indah berupa warna kuning yang mengelilingi pupil matanya layaknya bulan sabit itu sekarang begitu rapuh.

Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh ke sampingnya. Bagian ranjang itu rapi, dengan selimut yang seakan tak dipakai tadi malam.

"Apakah kau tidur di kamar Hyuuga semalam, sayang?" suaranya serak. Pandangan matanya lalu beralih pada sosok yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya semalam. Maaf,"

Sebuah tawa kecil dikeluarkan oleh lelaki tampan bersurai gelap tersebut. Setitik sinar mentari memasuki retina matanya. Membuat kilau _heterochrome_ itu memiliki binarnya yang tenggelam.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," ucapnya.

"Hentikan, Mikazuki,"

"Baik, baik," mata heterochromenya tertutup sebentar. Menikmati argumen kecil mereka di pagi hari yang sudah berjalan rutin sejak pernikahan mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun yang terasa sebentar bagi Mikazuki Munechika. Waktu benar-benar bergerak lebih cepat kalau kau menjalaninya dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai.

Matanya terbuka, tak menemukan sosok yang sebelumnya berdiri di ambang pintu, "Hahaha, kau memang selalu begitu sayang, selalu pergi begitu cepat dariku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau sarapan, sayang?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa,"

"Apa salahnya mencoba, _hm_?"

"Kau sudah terlambat,..."

"Ah...baiklah. Oh ya, aku mungkin akan pulang larut malam,"

"Lagi?"

"Maaf," Mikazuki memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap ke meja marmer panjang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah dapur. Tangannya meletakkan sepiring sarapan di meja tersebut. Sosok tubuhnya yang sudah rapi dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam lalu berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Menuangkan cairan di dalamnya ke dalam sebuah cangkir kopi berwarna kuning pucat.

"Jadwalku dengan Hitofuri- _sensei_ dipindahkan sepenuhnya ke pagi hari karena suaminya memprotes mereka jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini," Mikazuki memutari meja marmer tersebut. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang berjajar rapi mengelilingi meja. Tatapan matanya lalu mengarah pada sosok yang masih setia berdiri di samping meja. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada meja dengan pinggulnya.

"Kau tak mau duduk?"

"Tidak usah,"

"Baik—"

 _Rrrringggg...rrriingggg..._

Suara dering ponsel yang berada di tengah-tengah meja memecah keheningan. Tangan Mikazuki bergerak untuk membawa ponselnya lebih dekat. Nama 'Tsuru' terpampang di layar sentuh ponsel tersebut. Mikazuki lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk menerima panggilan itu, mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ di panggilannya.

"Ya, Tsurumaru?"

/ "Ah, Pak Tua. Maaf mendadak. Apa kau sudah berangkat?"/

"Tidak sopan. Belum,"

/ "Ichigo hari ini tidak bisa datang. Dia sedang demam. Jadi aku mohon pengertianmu, maaf kalau kami harus membatalkan jadwalmu bertemu dengannya,"/

"Tidak masalah. Semoga Hitofuri- _sensei_ cepat sembuh,"

/ "Terimakasih banyak...um...itu...M-Mikazuki..."/

"Ya? Tumben kau memanggil namaku, hahaha"

/ "..."/

Mikazuki masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sarapan di depannya sama sekali terlupakan.

/ "...apa kau bersama dengan seseorang?"/

Tatapan mata Mikazuki lalu mengarah pada sisi kanannya. Dimana sosok yang seharusnya tadi berdiri di sana sudah tidak ada. Mungkin dia sedang berada di ruangan lain. Sebuah senyum lembut lalu tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak, Tsurumaru,...tidak ada siapapun," jawabnya.

/ "A-ah, baiklah. Maaf sebelumnya harus memberitahumu dengan mendadak,"/

"Tidak masalah,...ah, Tsurumaru,"

/ "Ya?"/

"Jaga Ichigo Hitofuri baik-baik,"

/ "Apa ya—"/

 _Tuu..._

Mikazuki mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Jemarinya lalu menari di layar ponselnya. Sebuah notifikasi yang berisi ' _POWER OFF'_ muncul di layarnya. Jari telunjuk yang lentik itu lalu menyentuhnya. Gelap.

Tubuh tinggi itu lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Sarapan yang bahkan baru satu kali dia suapkan itu benar-benar terlupakan. Tangannya lalu membawa piring makannya, melangkah mendekati tempat sampah yang ada di sudut dapur. Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ itu menatap dengan kosong pada sarapannya yang lagi-lagi harus berakhir di tempat sampah. Entahlah, sudah satu bulan ini dia tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan.

Mikazuki lalu meletakkan piring kotor tersebut di wastafel cuci, bersama dengan cangkir kopinya yang isinya masih utuh. Menuang cairan hitam itu ke dalam saluran pembuangan. Dia harus mengurangi kadar kafeinnya akibat penyakit asam lambung berlebihnya sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini.

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana hitam itu melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Kakinya lalu mengarahkannya ke ruang santai apartemen mewah mereka. Cahaya mentari menerangi seluruh sisi ruangan dari jendela yang langsung menuju ke balkon. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat ke sofa panjang yang menghadap ke arah _flat_ TV berukuran 80 inchi.

" _Ah_ , ternyata kau di sini,"

"Kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?"

"Tidak, sayang,"

"Kenapa?"

"Jadwalku baru dimulai pukul 11 siang,"

" _Oh_ ,"

Mikazuki mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sosok yang tadinya berada di dapur, "Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang pagi ini, sayang," katanya. Pandangan matanya lalu mengarah ke layar TV yang masih hitam.

"Kau mau aku menyalakan TV-nya?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Boleh,"

Tangan Mikazuki lalu meraih remote tv yang tergeketak di atas meja kaca. Menekan tombol _ON_ untuk menyalakan TV di depan mereka. Dia lebih suka menggunakan cara manual, seperti menekan tombol remote, daripada menggunakan sensor suara untuk TV-nya. Dia merasa bahwa perilaku kecil seperti itu, lebih mampu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau ingin melihat tayangan apa?" pertanyaan Mikazuki mengalun di tengah keheningan.

"Apapun yang kau sukai,"

" _Ah_ , baiklah...bagaimana dengan acara berita?"

"Tidak masalah,"

Mikazuki lalu mengganti _channel_ TV ke salah satu acara berita yang biasa dia lihat. Pembaca berita yang merupakan seorang wanita dalam balutan _blouse_ biru muda itu baru saja membacakan sebuah berita baru.

 _Kecelakaan tunggal itu memakan dua korban jiwa. Pasangan dan putra angkat dari salah satu pengusaha muda yang berada dalam naungan Sanjo Group._

 _Heterochrome_ menatap kosong pada layar televisi.

 _Mobil tersebut jatuh dan terbakar setelah menabrak pembatas tebing. Diduga kecelakaan tersebut disebabkan karena keadaan hujan lebat yang saat itu mengguyur..._

"Sanjo _Group_...siapa?"

"..."

"Hahaha, ironis sekali,"

"..."

"Seharusnya suaminya mengantarkan mereka, bukan begitu?"

"..."

"Akan lebih baik kalau suaminya bersama mereka bukan?"

"...Mikazuki..."

"..."

Keheningan kembali tercipta.

Kali ini sangat lama.

Lama sekali seakan-akan udara di sekitar Mikazuki bisa saja mencekiknya kapan saja.

"Ironis, bukan...sayang..."

"..."

"Seharusnya aku mengantarkan kalian, kan?"

Pandangan kosong Mikazuki lalu mengarah pada sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Menatap pada pemilik wajah cantik itu. Surai cerahnya yang indah. Dan bola matanya yang menyegarkan relung hatinya.

Namun itu dulu.

Walaupun masih hangat di ingatannya.

Dia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

Setetes permata bening meluncur di pipi putih tersebut. Ingin sekali Mikazuki meraihnya. Memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Menghapus airmatanya. Menghilangkan kesedihan dan sakit yang pasangannya dan putra angkat mereka, Hyuuga rasakan.

"Bolehkah aku membantu mengantarkan Hyuuga, sayang?"

"Mikazuki,..."

"Sekali ini saja,"

"Tidak,"

"Kumohon,"

"Tidak,"

Mikazuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya yang seakan sesak itu dengan udara yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata tidak ketika aku ingin mengantarkan kalian?"

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus,"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan kalian,"

"Tidak sekarang,"

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalun di keheningan.

"Kenapa?"

Mikazuki bertanya lagi.

Lagi—setetes permata bening meluncur turun. Sepasang mata yang sebelumnya menyejukkan itu kini menatap Mikazuki dengan rasa sakit di dalamnya.

Penuh kasih.

Iba.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini terus, Mikazuki,"

Mikazuki mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada sosok yang justru meneteskan bulir-bulir airmata dari kedua permata sejuknya.

"Kenapa, sayang...apa yang salah..."

"Semuanya salah, Mikazuki...sadarlah, Mikazuki,..."

"Aku selalu sadar, sayang,"

"Tidak, Mikazuki...kumohon..."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sadar,..."

"..."

"...kau selalu bersamaku,"

"..."

"Ini dirimu...dan Hyuuga kita..."

Bibir merah muda dari si cantik bergetar.

"Kumohon, Mikazuki...hentikan..."

"..."

"Berhenti...menghancurkan dirimu sendiri..."

"Aku—tidak, sayang. Kau salah. Inilah kenyataan,"

"Mikazuki, kumohon,"

"Ini nyata, sayang..."

"Ayah,"

Mikazuki menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya menemukan sosok putra angkat mereka yang masih berusia 9 tahun berdiri di ujung lorong menuju ruang santai. Masih berpakaian sama seperti terkahir kali Mikazuki melihatnya.

Menarik nafas dalam, Mikazuki mencoba mempertahankan pandangannya yang mengabur akibat banyaknya cairan yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Hyuuga, nak. Ini kenyataan, kan? Katakan pada Papa kalau ini semua kenyataan,"

Sepasang biru milik putra mereka memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta polosnya pada ayahnya.

"Ini kenyataan, Ayah. Ayah harus bisa menerimanya,"

Mikazuki tertohok.

Paru-parunya bagaikan diperas erat. Jantungnya ditekan untuk berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya limbung. Jatuh terduduk di sofa panjang. Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh kembali pada layar TV yang menampilkan foto dua orang yang begitu dikenalnya.

Nafas Mikazuki tercekat. Airmatanya tumpah. Mengaburkan pandangannya. Indra pendengarannya bahkan sudah tak merespon terhadap perkataan sang pembaca berita yang menyebutkan nama pasangan dan putra angkatnya.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

 _Prakk..._

 _Pyarrrr..._

Dua pecahan yang datang beruntutan itu berasal dari Mikazuki yang melemparkan vas bunga yang sekarang kosong tak berisi itu ke layar TV mereka. Membuat layar itu langsung menampilkan hitam, dengan vas yang kemudian pecah berkeping ketika bertemu dengan lantai _hardwood_ apartemen.

Sosoknya lalu kembali terduduk di sofa. Kini sendirian. Kedua tangannya naik ke kepalanya. Menarik helaian surai gelapnya untuk meredakan denyutan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"Ini kenyataan, sayang...inilah yang nyata..." bisiknya dalam keheningan.

Dia sendirian.

Menyesali semua kesalahannya.

Menangisi kepergian orang-orang terkasihnya.

"Hahaha...ironis sekali bukan, sayang..."

Postur tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membungkuk itu lalu menyandarkan punggung di sofa empuk mereka. Miliknya. Pandangan matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan.

Perasaannya saja atau memang perlahan langit-langit apartemennya dipenuhi titik-titik hitam.

 _Huh_?

Hahaha.

Benar-benar ironis.

Inikah kenyataan yang selama ini dia percayai?

Ataukah ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya?

 ** _BRAKK!_**

"...sayang...seseorang...pintu..." gumamnya pelan. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan mengangkat jari saja dia kesusahan. Suarapun seakan tenggelam.

Nafas Mikazuki memendek.

Dari sudut matanya bisa dilihat beberapa orang datang ke arahnya. Dengan suara mereka yang samar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"...Pak Tua!..."

"Mikazuki- _san_..."

"...Mikazuki...bertahanlah..."

"...cepat..."

"Rumah sakit..."

Lalu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenyataan bagimu...bukanlah kenyataan bagi kami, sayangku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ym minta maaf reader-san! Tolong jangan timpukin ym dengan bafun! AAAAAAHHHHH! /jejeritan

Padahal baru aja bikin mikanba—eh bisakah di atas disebut mikanba? Saya gak tahu, sih. Soalnya saya sadar pemerannya gak begitu jelas, huahuahua /DOR

Kenapa gak saya jelas-jelasin /?/ chara-nya...soalnya saya udah mewek sendiri pas nulis ini ff, apalagi kalau saya jelasin siapa charanya...yakin ini kaga kepublish, hohohoh

Yalorrdd baru kali ini saya merasa nista akibat menistai seorang chara/?/ apalagi charanya itu mikazuki...Jiji! Tolong maafkan cucumu ini! Jangan kutuk ym!

Baiklah minna-san...mohon reviewnya yang seikhlas-ikhlasnya.

Salam,

ym


End file.
